Acontece Com Todo Mundo
by Gabrielle Briant
Summary: Era uma coisa normal. Acontecia com todo mundo. Por que Snape não entendia isso? SnapeFest 5! COMPLETA.


**Nome da Fic: **Acontece Com Todo Mundo...

**Autor: **Gabrielle Briant

**Pares: **Devido à uma falha... erm... _técnica_ não temos pares nessa fic.

**Censura: **14 anos. _American Pie_ eh 14 anos, afinal.

**Gênero: **Comédia

**Resumo: **Era uma coisa normal. Acontecia com todo mundo. Por que Snape não entendia isso?

**Agradecimentos: **Sheyla Snape, é claro! Que começou como a Beta e acabou quase como a co-autora da fic, dando vaaaaaaaaaaaarias idéias de diálogos e piadinhas. VLW manaaaaaa!!! Vc eh oootema!!!! XD

**Disclaimer: **Todos os personagens desta fic pertencem a J. K. Rowling. Eu não quero e nem vou lucrar com o q escrever.

Esta fic faz parte do SnapeFest 2007, uma iniciativa do grupo SnapeFest.

XxXxXxX

**ACONTECE COM TODO MUNDO...**

- Acontece com todo mundo.

Ele bufou, sentando-se. Cruzou os braços.

- Não acontece _comigo_.

A mulher ao lado dele deu de ombros.

- Bem... – Suspirou. – Aconteceu.

Severo Snape rolou os olhos.

- Não, não aconteceu.

Hermione Granger mordeu levemente o lábio inferior.

- Acredite, eu estou tão frustrada quanto você. Mas vamos encarar a realidade: aconteceu, sim. Você falhou.

- Não... – Desolado, ele olhou para baixo. – Eu ainda posso fazer funcionar, eu sei disso...

- Está tarde professor. Vamos deixar para amanhã! Você estará mais relaxado e com certeza nós conseguiremos chegar ao final!

- Exato! Não funcionou apenas por que eu não estava preparado. A senhoria sabe o quanto ando estressado ultimamente?

Hermione pôs uma mão no ombro dele.

- O senhor não precisa se justificar, Professor. Como eu disse, acontece com qualquer um... qualquer homem pode falhar um dia!

Snape sorriu maliciosamente.

- Claro, claro... E eu devo supor que a Srta. Sabe-Tudo-Granger saiba tudo sobre isso, não?

Ela suspirou.

- Claro que sim, Professor. Já vi acontecer. Mais de uma vez.

- Nesse caso, o problema deve ser você!

- Eu!? – Ela, indignada, afastou-se. – Mas foi _você_ quem falhou!

- Bem, aparentemente você não consegue... _inspirar_ os seus companheiros.

- Eu não acredito que você está pondo a culpa em mim!

Ele bufou.

- Para que isso funcione, Srta. Granger, você tem que se mover também...

- Mas... Como eu posso me mover muito, se o Senhor sempre está no comando?

- Eu sou mais experiente, claro que fico sempre no comando... Vou tentar novamente!

- Tem certeza? – Hermione mordeu os lábios, incerta se deveria ou não continuar. – Porque, do jeito que as coisas estavam indo, não me parece que vá funcionar... E... Bem... o senhor parece cansado e... também temos que considerar a sua idade...

- O que tem a minha idade?

- Convenhamos Professor, o senhor não é mais nenhum garoto, e nós estamos tentando há horas! Talvez seja melhor deixarmos pra depois, quem sabe amanhã você consegue.

Snape bufou mais uma vez e, determinado, falou:

- Claro que conseguirei – ele respondeu sem olhá-la. – Hoje.

- Talvez, se você usasse um Wingardium Leviosa ele levantasse...

Snape começou a ficar impaciente.

- Não é uma questão de _levantar_, Srta. Granger! Ele tem que ficar duro! E, além do mais, ele é muito sensível! Não vou enfeitiçá-lo!

- Se você ao menos me deixasse ajudar mais...

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- O que a Srta. poderia fazer?

Hermione sorriu.

- Eu poderia mexê-lo. Mexê-lo até ficar duro. Com certeza daria certo...

- Você realmente acha que eu não tentei mexê-lo? Tentei tanto que as minhas mãos ficaram calejadas!

Ela o olhou confusa.

- E... nada?

- Nada.

- Bem, isso é estranho... Mas e se eu mexesse? Seriam movimentos diferentes, velocidades diferentes... Poderia dar certo, não?

Ele a observou por alguns instantes, os olhos discretamente procurando as mãos delicadas e pequenas dela.

- Não sei se realmente daria certo. É preciso paciência e se você for muito rápida ele pode explodir antes que eu possa fazer qualquer coisa.

- O senhor poderia me orientar nesse sentido, dizendo se está bom... essas coisas.

Ele nada respondeu.

- E se mexêssemos com a mão esquerda? Faríamos menos força e talvez...

- Não, eu já tentei isso também.

- Poderíamos ao menos tentar, se não der certo... bem...

- Eu não entendo! – Suspirou. – Isso nunca aconteceu comigo antes...

- É o que todos dizem... – Hermione comentou displicentemente. Mas se arrependeu assim que viu o brilho assassino nos olhos de Snape.

- Como disse?

Reunindo toda a coragem que ela ainda tinha, disse:

- O Senhor me ouviu! Todo mundo falha um dia! Por que você seria diferente?

- Porque... porque eu sou um _expert_ nisso!

- Claro... Se é assim, você tem certeza que está tudo certo?

- Só tem um jeito de saber, Srta. Granger... – Uma curvinha infame surgiu no canto dos lábios dele. – Colocando-o na boca.

- Ok, vamos lá!

O sorriso de Snape aumentou.

- A _Srta_. o colocaria na boca?

- Claro! – Hermione disse corajosa e confiante. Mas, assim que viu que Snape _realmente_ o colocaria na boca dela, retratou-se. – Ok, eu não estava falando sério. Vamos pensar em outra solução.

- Não... – Snape suspirou em resignação. – Apenas vá, Srta. Granger. Nós tentaremos novamente amanhã à noite, como você mesma sugeriu.

- Tudo bem... – Deu-lhe um sorriso que deveria confortá-lo. Mas apenas o irritou mais. – Mas, professor, eu não quero que você se sinta mal, ou humilhado...

- Srta. Granger...

- ...De verdade, isso é normal...

- Eu estou avisando...

- ...Acontece com qualquer um...

- VÁ. – Ela se assustou com o grito e imediatamente parou de falar. Finalmente viu que Snape não queria falar sobre o assunto naquele momento. – _Agora_.

Resignada e irremediavelmente irritada com a atitude imatura de Snape, ela se encaminhou para a saída. Mas, antes que abrisse a porta ouviu a voz ameaçadora do professor.

- Srta. Granger! Nenhuma palavra sobre o que aconteceu aqui... Ou sobre o que _não_ aconteceu. Vá.

E, batendo os pés, Hermione se retirou do escritório do professor.

Tudo bem, a poção deveria ter endurecido... e levitado em seguida... Mas ele precisava se estressar tanto por uma falha? Afinal, deve ter sido apenas um errinho...

Por que ele não conseguia entender que esse tipo de coisa acontece com qualquer um?

**XxXxXxX**

_fim_

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor!_


End file.
